Bugs and Daffy's Looney-Tuney Smackdownpalooza!
'Bugs and Daffy's Looney-Tuney Smackdownpalooza! '''is a special in the Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Chronicles series. Bugs and Daffy have the battle to end all battles against Marvin the Martian and his gang of villains. Stars Heroes: *The entire Bugs and Daffy's Adventures crew. *Simba, Timon and Pumbaa *The Danny's Adventures team (Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Cranston Goat, Frances Albacore, Tillie Hippo, Jim Crow and his brothers, Timothy Q. Mouse, the Berenstain Bears, Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, X-2, Booster, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Bernard, Miss Bianca, and Jake) *The Pooh's Adventures team (Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Jiminy Cricket, the Vultures, Kronk, and Zazu) *Most of the Jungle Adventure Crew (Terk, Tantor, Roger Rabbit, Genie, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, and Sebastian) *Aladdin *Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Dodger, Oliver, Rita, Francis, Einstein, and Tito *Mulan *Hercules *Jaden and Alexis *The Justice League (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Plastic Man) *The Avengers (Iron Man, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, and Thor ) *Kermit the Frog *Blu, Jewel, Nico and Pedro *Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless *SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs, and other members of the SpongeBob's Adventures team (including Bagheera, Baloo, Iago, Kaa, Sir Hiss, Po, Master Shifu, Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Ginormica, Philoctetes, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) *Members of the Jeffrey's Adventures team (Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Pikachu, Mushu, Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Batty Koda, Patch, Collette, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Osmosis Jones, Charlie, and Itchy) *Discord *Heckle and Jeckle *Ash Ketchum *Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus *The Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures team (Robin Hood, Little John, Alice, Fievel, Tiger, Tanya, Eilonwy, and Taran) *Bambi, Thumper, and Flower *Stitch *Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike *The Yogi's Adventures team (Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Top Cat, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snoops, and Blabber) *Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, and Violet *Jack Skellington Villains: *Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Witch Hazel, and Wile E. Coyote *The Disney villains (yes, all of 'em: Ratigan, Jafar, Mother Gothel, Scar, Ursula, Governor Ratcliffe, McLeach, Madame Medusa, Madam Mim, King Candy, The Horned King, The Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Yzma, Hades, Gaston, Shere Khan, Maleficent, Clayton, Prince John, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Dr. Facilier, Bowler Hat Guy, Edgar, The Black Bear, Sykes, Shan-Yu, and, of course, Pete) *Cat R. Waul *Plankton *Loki *Lex Luthor *The Joker, Harley Quinn, The Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face *Tai Lung and Lord Shen *Queen Chrysalis *Syndrome *Oogie Boogie *Rasputin *Hexxus *Sharptooth *Thrax *Mirage *Darla Dimple *Steele *Meowrice Songs *All for One and One for All (from ''Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *One Day More (from Les Miserables) *La Resistance (from South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut) *I'm a Distraction (from To Boldy Flee) *The Showstopper Medley: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (from Cats Don't Dance), Goofy Goober Rock (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie), We Are the Penguins (from The Penguins of Madagascar), Trashin' the Camp (from Tarzan), and One Day More (Reprise) (from Les Miserables) *Finale of "The Festival of The Lion King" *That's All I Need (from The Lion King 1 1/2) Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Musicals